dragonballxfandomcom-20200216-history
Aira the Wicked Majin
“''Look at me all you want! It’s nice to have a good sight before your unfortunate demise!”-''Aira in “Bibidi’s Secret Backup?! Meet Aira! Aira is one of the descendants of Bibidi the evil sorcerer.She has a ponytail made out of her hair and has a bit of hair covering the right side of her face.She wears a Bra-like chest piece that suits as armor and has similiar like wristbands,shoes,and pants to Majin Buu before absorbing Grand Kai. Unlike her counterpart Jen, Aira is full of evil and tried her hardest to unlock new power.She was locked away by Bibidi after refusing to listen to him.She tried to attack but was stopped by Kid Buu who would become his “ticket” to destroying the Kai’s.Bibidi asked his men to dispose of the container Aira had been trapped in.Centuries later when Beerus the Destroyer had awoke he destroyed the planet that her container so happened to be on.Aira awoke enfuriated and went on a rampage destroying planets.She would eventually detect a energy similar to her own which would be Jen. She confronts Jen and immediately attacks.Teran noticing the threat, heads quickly to the scene to find 2 majins duking it out.Jen easily defeas her and tell her she would never stand a chance.Aira realizes this and attempts to leave but Frostbyte stops her and blast her away hope she would be to injured to continue. Aira makes it out and travels looking for a place she could use to become stronger.She finds Kami’s lookout and ask Dende about the chamber.She learns of the wonder of the Room of spirit and time and ask if she could enter.Dende reply’s saying the room is already occupied and he would never let anyone with such evil enter the room.Aira knocks out Dende and forcefully enters the room where she stumbles upon a Future Trunks! Trunks had been training for 4 years to ensure he could protect the future after the events of Goku Black and Zamasu.Trunks notices Aira’s power the moment she steps in and tells her he has dealt with the majin kind before.Aira notices something different about Trunks.He is big and bulky as he had be training in his Super Saiyan Third Grade transformation so he could master it and rid of it’s speed loss.Aira quickly loses the fight and is tossed around by Trunks.She loses a hand and accepts defeat.Trunks ready to destroy her powers up a ki blast to finsh her off.Aira uses this moment as the perfect oppurtunity to use her hand that was ripped off to absorb Trunks in his hulking form.She is successful in capturing Trunks and absorbs him in his form and undergoes a south suprem kai like transformation After absorbing Trunks Aira changes a great deal.She under goes a massive growth in muscle mass.Her ponytail of hair grows to a bigger length.Her chest grows almost to big for her breastplate and her body overall grows beyond it’s limits due to the reaction of absorbing USSJ Trunks.Aira does not realize she cannot leave the chamber until time is up so she breaks out and searches for Jen for a rematch.They do eventually fight,howevr Trunks was only training to master his form and rid of it’s speed loss.Aira does not realize this and loses do to speed and Jen once again defeats her. Aira retreats and shrinks back to normal and looks for power but not hulking power.She finds Goku.Aira secretly absorbs Goku and obtains all his power After abs Goku Aira’s appearance changed once again.Her bra-like armor changes to a blank Turtle-like Gi.Another rematch with Jen happens later on and Aira overpowers Jen easily.Before any damage can be done, Teran steps in and powers up to his max power and instantly defetas Aira.Even with all her power, she doesn’t know how to use it which caused her loss Eventually Aira goes off into hiding and plots new plans for destroying Teran and his friends.Not much was seen if her afterwards Aira’s techniques- * Majin Kamehameha-Fire a kamehameha mastered under demons! * Seduction-Aira releases strange like smoke to pull the opponent into a trance. * Raiding Tackle(Ultra Form)-Rush to your opponent and slam them down! * Serious Mouth Cannon(Ultra Form)-Fire a ultra powerful Ki blast from your mouth! * Buster Assault(Ultra Form)-Pull your enemy into a rush of attacks and finish off with a ki blast! * Super Majin Kamehameha(Goku Absorbed)-Charge and fire a majin kamehameha to the max! * Breaker Bomb(Goku Absorbed)-Gather energy in your hands and fire a small yet powerful Ki blast!